Doubt
by notecrafter
Summary: That moment when passion somehow yields to pain, the moment no one likes to talk about, let alone experience.


**Percy's POV**

She's gone crazy. Cue ferocious determined look in her eye, add some Hades-bent will to do whatever it is she wants to do, and then sprinkle in some crazy smooth, should-be-ilegal moves, and you have a spluttering, stuttering Perseus Jackson who can't say anything but "agah!"

I would shake my head to try and clear my muddled brain, but with Annabeth attached to me like an octopus, I don't mind the determination all that much. It's almost intoxicating. I wanted us to wait, Annabeth had agreed with me whole heartily. Did I miss something? Did Annabeth change her opinion without me noticing, again?

I blinked slowly, snapping back to the present and grasping her by the elbows.

"Annabeth, wait!" She froze, and her expression surprised me. She almost looked... explosive. Frustrated beyond belief. She stared me down, I gulped involuntarily, taking a deep breath. "Are you sure you... want to? Last time you -uh- said you -um- didn't, so..."

"Percy!" Her frustration grows, getting even more pronounced, if that's even possible. She grips my head like a basketball, kissing me fiercely, making my head swim. It's almost... a good thing to have her ready. This always felt too good to ever really _want _to stop, we both just knew to wait.

"No more waiting," Annabeth whispers gently against my lips, trailing her finger tips lightly down my neck. Wise girl, always reading my mind. I shiver and shake, seeming uncontrollable , in the best sense of the word. The couch feels to lumpy as the divide of the cushions digs into the small of my back. Lower and lower Annabeth pushes me, until my body is flush with the couch and Annabeth is straddling my straight knees.

She bends forward, never losing smoldering eye contact, her warm hands pushing my shirt up my chest. Of, course, it gets stuck on my arms, but Annabeth doesn't seem to care. She attacks my stomach with her whisper soft lips. I sit up roughly, patience thrown out the window. I rip my shirt off, shaking my mused hair. I look back to Annabeth, only an inch between our noses, to find her lips set in the most adorable pout.

"I was gonna do that," she whines, crossing her arms over her sinfully tight tank top. A tank top where the left shoulder strap is dangling enticingly right above my right hand on her arm. I can't help but bite my lip as Annabeth gazes at me. Her hands ghost up my chest and to my shoulders. She gets up onto her knees, her stomach pressed inadvertently against my face. The blue tank top is sliding off against my nose, and I struggle to stop panting as I catch a whiff of her heady skin scent. Her stomach smells so much like soap and just _Annabeth, _that I can't help but press a kiss right below her belly button.

Her gasp is quickly followed by her descent to bring her face level with mine. Her fingers entwine with my hair, the pads of her fingers running circles on the back of my head. Annabeth kisses me with passion, slow and sensual. Our tongues aren't even involved for a few minutes, so lost are we with each other. We pull apart with a _pop, _and suddenly I'm desperate to see her grey twinkling orbs. As our eyes meet, there's a light behind her, inside her. A fire inside her eyes that makes everything about me scream _more! _Annabeth smirks, and that's all it takes for me to flip us over as I settle on top of her.

I glance down, and can't decide if I regret it or not, her bright blue bra contrasting with her creamy skin still tan from summer. The bra fits her form perfectly and the thought of what's underneath makes my head swim and my mouth water. My hands scoot under the sides, remaining in a neutral zone as I stare at Annabeth's eyes for permission.

She nods slightly, smiling a small smiles as I ease my hands around to her back. She lifts off the couch as I manage to clumsily unclasp the hook and guide it off her shoulders and arms. I catch a glimpse of gentle curves and rosy peaks, _oh gods, _before her hands are covering herself up and her face is scrunched up. I freeze, trying to find the best way to approach this. She's insecure about herself, which is insane because this is _Annabeth, gorgeous _Annabeth we're talking about. How to I tell her she's beautiful?

"Love, I love you. You're so lovely. Love." I whisper in her right ear, leaning down. She giggles, very out of character, but it's exactly what I wanted. For her to loosen up. "Covering beautiful girls up should be a crime," my hands ghosting over her's ever so gently. Our fingers intertwine as she allows me to pull her hands away and over head. My palms travel all the way down the inside of her arms, on the sides of her rib cage. My hands glide to Annabeth's breasts, cupping them gently. She moans, her head swinging to the left so she's looking at the coffee table.

I knead her breasts in response to her pants. I lift my left leg up in an attempt to stand and remove my pants, but am foiled by gravity when I start to fall sideways towards the glass coffee table right beside us. Annabeth's arms flash out she catches me, her muscles flexing sexily as her boobs jiggle. My eyes are glued to her.

"Percy," she almost sounds out of breath.

"A wha huh e?" I gulp tearing my gaze away as I stand up, pulling Annabeth with me.

Her gray eyes are smoldering, "can we go to your room?"

_Thank the gods my bed is a queen size..._

I nod gulping again as we pass the kitchen and the bathroom, reaching my door. It feels sinful to have Annabeth walk around topless, but I'm enjoying the vibrations from her walking too much to say anything. She turns the handle, pushing me onto my sloppy and unmade bed. I stop her, bringing my hands to her hips and tucking my finger into her waist band. I slide her jeans off her legs, my palms running up her thighs on the way back up.

She steps out of the pool of clothes quickly, pressing her hands flat on my upper chest, she shoves me on the bed. She climbs over me, her breath steamy against my stomach. There's that fire burning there, and I can barely control myself. Annabeth's delicate hands struggle to rip off my cargo shorts, I lift up my hips, laughing at the adorable frustration clearly etched on her face.

She smacks my bare stomach lightly before her eyes get glued to my almost-painful erection straining through my boxers. Her mouth is hanging open and she's panting. Annabeth looks flustered as she fiddles with her fingers, sitting on her ankles at the edge of the bed.

"You're too far away..." I tug her by her arms as she follows me, but she won't meet my gaze. I twist her around so she's under me, resting my weight on my left elbow as I cup her cheek with my right hand. She bites her lip, finally looking at me through her long eyelashes. I lean down, watch as her eyes flutter close sweetly. I press my lips on each eye, pulling back to see the lose smile splitting Annabeth's face.

"I love you," I whisper sweetly.

"I love you too..." She whispers back.

I kiss her like she's the last drop of water on Earth, caressing her head and supporting my weight with my elbows. Her hands press against my chest, urgently rolling us over once more. I'm pretty sure that sheets are tangled all over the place, but I'm not positive because Annabeth is pressed above me. _Oh gods..._

Her warm hands roughly grab mine, guiding them to her soft curves and delicious hips. My hands scoot under the band of her panties, and she's panting into my mouth.

"You're killing me softly, Annabeth." I whisper into her ear, the feeling of her shivering above me making my eyes rolling back into my head. I yank her panties down, growling when they make a ripping sounds. Oh well.

**Annabeth's POV**

This is truly too much. We roll over again, and I have to stop him so he can help me tear the sheet of its death grip on my leg. When the sheet is on the floor and I'm completely bare in front of him, I almost go into cardiac arrest. His hands grip the sides of my thighs, his chin resting on my pelvic bone. He wiggles his eyebrows at me, and a girly giggle erupts from me that I didn't know I had in me.

Percy smiles widely before softly kissing where his chin was. My eyes flutter close, and I have an idea about what he's going to do, and I think _he's _the one who's killing _me _softly. My hands slip into his hair of their own accord, as his lips trail down to my heat.

His tongue, oh my _gods, _the _tongue _this boy has! Within a minute I'm squirming underneath him, my toes curling. My hands try to find purchase on anything, pulling on his hair, gripping the headboard behind me, twisting the sheets. It builds, and waves are rushing in my ears as my eyes flutter clothes, my eyes rolling back into my head.

He's relentless, and every time I try to escape so I can catch my breath, Percy tugs me closer in his iron-like grip. I arch my back when everything explodes, and I almost float away from my body when the pulsing continues, longer than I've ever managed on my own. _Gods, _what is this man _doing _to me? When my brain begins to function again, Percy's hair is ruffled, his lips parted and glossy.

"I love you,"

He crawls up my body, sexily I might add, smirking the whole away.

"Hey, did ya have a good time?" His voice was rough and raspy, and I was in Elysium.

**Percy's POV**

I roll Annabeth over, she's a pile of goo in my hands, her smile breezy and relaxed. I grip her hips, sucking on her bottom lip and then biting it lightly. She yelps, and I freeze because it sounds like a painful shout. I hurt her, I knew it would happen. This is a disaster. I don't deserve her, why did I ever agree to this. Oh gods. I can't even control myself. This was suppose to be gentle, and loving. I'm horrible.

**Annabeth's POV**

His whole face was in a grimace, his arms locked behind his head, fingers tugging on the wispy strands of hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes were squeezed shut, his forehead wrinkled up into his jet-black hair-line. I was straddling him now, and even though his lower body seemed to take notice of it, I couldn't pry his arms away, and I didn't really want to use brute force.

I wasn't offended, I knew exactly what he was thinking. His eyes had been clouded over with love and lust, but the idiot decided that that mix was dangerous and so he rolled away into the position he's in now. Before his eyes squeezed shut, Percy's green eyes reflected a rare emotion: fear. He was constantly shying away from this, and I never pushed too hard because I could understand what he feels.

Let's face it, call it as it is, lay down the law, it's going to hurt, a lot. Percy will only feel pleasure and I'll only feel pain. That's how he views it, at least. I don't care, earlier tonight he promised we'd try, and I'm not going to sleep until we do. I float back to the present, and I can feel my eyebrows knit together when I discover that Percy hasn't moved an inch from his locked-down position.

Gentle persuasion usually works with things like this. I slowly hunch my back, trailing my lips ever so lightly on his exposed neck. Percy presses the back of his head against the pillow, and I can't help but smirk. I know I'm doing _something _to him. I press an open-mouthed kiss to his Adam's apple, threading my fingers in his hair and around his locked hands.

Percy suddenly growls, and I can feel the vibrations in his neck against my face. His arms spring free and his eyes are so lust-filled that I can feel the wetness pool in my panties. _Hey, wait a minute! I don't have any panties on! Breathe, Annabeth, this is what you wanted. _Percy rolls us over, his hands firmly gripping my hips. He smirks when he whips his underwear off, and if I was standing my knees would have turned to goo and I would have fallen over.

Something about this boy makes me feel strong and weak at the same time, and my eyes flutter closed when he settles between my legs and rest his hands on either side of my head. He grips himself and my whole body flushes, all I wanted was for him to try, and here he his being sexily fantastic, over doing it in the best way. I feel him against me, and a new, primal urge for him to go, go, go, takes over me. I clasp my hands around his neck, bringing him down towards me.

I moan into his neck, nibbling along the skin to savor the flavor. He eases his body up, teasing both of us and circling around my entrance. His breath hitches when he goes the tiniest bit in. My eyes fly open, immediately finding his sea-green eyes almost fully consumed by his midnight-black pupils. At my tiny mewl, he freezes, stopping everything in its tracks. I can feel everything coming to a screeching halt, and I almost want to cry. I worked so hard to get him this far with me.

The trust is there between us, Percy just doesn't seem to trust himself.

"Annabeth?" He whispers every so lightly, I just nod at him, begging with my eyes.

His head tilts as his lips meet mine, his feather-light tongue soon granted access to my mouth. His kisses are sensual and almost worshipping. I kiss him back as if my life depends on it, and really, it does. I would be lost without him, and as corny as that sounds, it's true.

He slowly inches deeper and deeper, and I'm being stretched like taffy. _Why does hero Perseus Jackson have to be so big?_ Then he eases through my barrier, and that's my limit. I squeak, trying to choke the traitorous sound down, I want him to do this. Percy freezes again, just like I knew he would. The halting motion is almost as worse as just forging through.

There's a burning fire, and not the kind the settles in your gut and makes you hot, but the one that tears and rips and tests your strength. I, Annabeth Chase, should know pain. But that place is sensitive, and I make the mistake of cracking open my tightly closed eyes. Percy's face is scrunched up, almost unrecognizable in his guilt. 'I'm sorry, I love you' he mouths, as if he knew this moment was too precious or breakable or fragile or whatever.

I shake my head vehemently, "please," my voice hoarse and cracking weakly. He presses his forehead to mine, his finger tips enticing goose bumps on my outer thighs. He rocks in and out gently, but he doesn't last long. He's groaning into my sweaty neck his breathes coming out in pants on my flushed and damp skin. He pulls out gently, and I try to breathe as deep as I can in order to remain silent.

A strangled sound falls from his lips, my eyes snap open to find his full of panic.

I cup his cheek, "I take birth control, if that's what your worried about." His nervous laugh makes me feel better. Same old Percy. He lays on his back, cradling me in his arms. His chest is smooth and defined with muscles, like it's always been.

I feel settled and satisfied, I knew my first time wouldn't be all rainbows and sunshine. Besides, if you really want to look at it, Percy and I are 1-1. My mind immediately flashes to Percy's hair spiking up as I tug at it, his face buried in between my legs. As I squirmed in his merciless grip, I had watched his rumpled and shiny lips form three precious words.

It wasn't my first time hearing it, there were countless nights where all I would do was nestle in his arms, playing with his callused hands as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Even so, that time felt special. He had truly seen all me, and from the look in his eyes, he loved every bit of it. I kiss his shoulder, pulling the blanket around us and settling into this amazing seaweed brain's warmth. Percy gives me a sleepy smile before kissing me on the forehead. My eye lids droop as I slip into the deepest, nightmare-free sleep I've ever had.


End file.
